Friend Like You
by laughgasms
Summary: Songfic series based on Joshua Radin's songs. Rachel helps Quinn heal after her pregnancy and basically AU from there. Fluff, angst, drama, and SMUT ensue. Please read and review!
1. Friend Like You

**Hello! So I'm planning on making this a songfic series based on Joshua Radin's songs. I just find him so awesome and the ship Faberry is now one of my favorites ever. This fic is based after Quinn's pregnancy and then it's AU from there. This chapter is mostly in Quinn's POV and about how Rachel helps Quinn heal and then some things develop. The ending went into another direction but I think you might like it. There's no smut yet, but THAT definitely ensues. (=**

**Disclaimer: I intend no copyright infringement on Glee or on Joshua Radin's songs.**

**Hope you like it! [It's pretty long]**

**Oh, lastly, the parts encased in line bars are flashbacks and there is a part told in Rachel's POV. You'll know when you get there. And I mixed up the lyrics a little bit. But just a little bit.**

* * *

**I like the way you're not afraid**

_You were always more verbal than I could ever be, always able to say what you need to be understood, having all the words in the world to express what you needed to say. I, on the other hand, can never find the right words to express anything. That's why I find more comfort in things that shows what I feel: photographs, drawings, the small, invisible traces of my fingertips upon your skin. People always believed me when I called you Man Hands, but I could never have been more wrong. Your skin is softer than butter._

"Quinn, as much as I thoroughly enjoy your soothing ministrations on the back of my hand, I need it to turn the steering wheel lest I drive us off the road and into those hideous bushes." Rachel her eyes glued to the road as she spoke in one breath. Her left hand was gripping the wheel so tight that her small knuckles were turning white. Her other hand was encased in mine between our seats.

/-/-/

Ever since my pregnancy, Rachel swore that as a co-Glee club member and as a friend, she would never abandon me much like everyone had in my most desperate time of need. After I gave Beth away and after I had lost the baby weight enough to fit back into my Cheerios uniform, I thought that it would be enough to regain my pedestal on top of McKinley High. I was so wrong. People didn't part like the Red Sea like they were meant to. Instead they pushed and shoved like angry waves against a weathering, crumbling rock. As I cried in the girls' bathroom after first period, I heard the door open though I swore I had locked it. I was sitting on the toilet seat, so I quickly brought my knees against my chest, hugging my legs so that the other girl in the bathroom wouldn't know I was there.

"Damn it. Damn them all to Hell!" I heard the girl shout as she slammed something against the sink. She turned the faucet on and continued to curse, muttering under her breath. After all the solos in Glee, and the endless tirades, I had her voice permanently imprinted in my mind.

"One day, one day they're all going to pay for the shit they put my through." Rachel's voice was quivering, and she stopped mid-sentence to sniffle, but I had never heard so much conviction (or so much as a single curse word emit from her mouth) and strength in a voice before. I heard the unzipping of a bag and I perceived her taking out some emergency clothes for every slushie attack. Somehow I felt sympathetic for her, and guilty that I was the instigator of the infamous slushie wars.

I was so wrapped up in her words that I unconsciously leaned forward, the plastic toilet seat cover squeaking under my shifting weight. The shuffling stopped and the water turned off. We were both doused into silence as I held my breath, willing her not to find out that _I_ of all people was pathetic enough to cry in a bathroom. I waited.

"Who's there?" Rachel called out, tentatively. I pictured her holding a makeshift weapon out of her heavy slushie kit over her head. I rolled my eyes at her dramatic antics and let go of my legs. I sighed heavily as I reached over and unlatched the lock. The door swung open and indeed, Rachel was holding her bag above her head, but as soon as she recognized me, she cocked her head to the side.

"Quinn?"

"Who else could it be, RuPaul?" I immediately regretted the words as soon as they came out of my mouth but I couldn't help it. Even as I was now at the same level with her on the hierarchy of high school, I still instinctively lashed out at her, my enemy. I sighed and hung my head as I cried again, no longer ashamed. So much was taken from me because of my pregnancy that I just didn't care about things like I used to.

"A-are you okay? Wait, that was a stupid question. Please don't answer that, I-I'll close this door and quietly resume cleaning myself of corn syrup. Then I'll go out of this bathroom and pretend that this never happened and leave you to— do what you need to do. I'm really sorry, Quinn." She was about to turn around and close the door, but I didn't want to be alone.

"Wait," my voice barely came out as a breath as I peeked up over my eyelashes.

"Yes, Quinn?"

"Will you please—stay?" I didn't know how else to say that I needed someone right now. My hands were balled up on my lap, silently wishing I would just die.

"Of course," we made eye contact and almost instantly, I felt calmer as her warm, brown eyes met mine. "But if you don't mind, would you please excuse me for a minute, just so that I can change the fresh clothes I brought?" It was only then that my eyes glanced down to her exposed skin. I was shocked to discover that underneath the hideous argyle sweaters was—actually really eyebrow-raising. She was wearing a blue lace bra that hugged her chest very nicely. I mentally tripped as I realized how weird that sounded in my head.

She didn't wait for my response but turned around and pulled another sweater over her head. The skirt she was wearing wasn't stained so she didn't bother to change that. I sighed in relief, thinking that I might not be able to control myself if she changed her skirt as well. She didn't bother to close the door as she stretched her arms above her head, tugging her sweater down. Her back muscles flexed and I looked away, feeling awkward. Then she twirled around again, walking into my stall, into my space. She stopped right in front of me, our feet and knees touching. I couldn't bring myself to look at her as I spoke my next words.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I'm sorry for everything. I didn't realize how much pain and humiliation I put you through until I experienced it all for myself. I don't expect you to pity me, or even pretend to care. For right now, I just need to be selfish for one last time and ask you to just be here, with me. I don't h-have anyone. My parents practically disowned me. Finn and Puck can't even look in the same direction as me. Glee was all I had and even my relationship with _that_ is hanging by a thread. Oh God, I'm so pathetic." I finished with a choke and continued to sob. Rachel moved even closer to me and placed her hands hesitantly on the back of my head, signaling for me to press my face into her sweater. I happily obliged, clinging to the remarkably soft material of her sweater.

We stayed in that position long after the bell rang for second period. Her stroking my hair was enough to calm me down and unclasp my hands that were tightly wrapped around her waist. She stepped back a little to see my face and she deftly wiped the tear stains on my face.

She smiled down at me and I felt her warmth seep into my skin. "Quinn, I don't need to pretend to care because I do."

/-/-/

**You've got the world planned in your mind**  
**People say you cannot do it**  
**But they don't know a friend like you**

_They can't understand why I choose to even be seen in public with you. People mock us, saying that birds of the same feather, fuck together. It isn't even like that with you. It doesn't have to be. You've shown me so much love that no one else has been able to provide for me. People think I'm just using you. That I'll drop you once I've regained my status. What they don't realize is that I find life a lot more comfortable here on solid ground with you than up where the air is thin, fragile. You've stuck through with me, helping me to pick up the pieces._

Rachel turned into her empty driveway. Apparently her fathers were still out of town on business. This was our routine, she would pick me up in the morning and we'd drive together to school. Then I'd stay at her house for a little bit, doing homework together or watching her favorite DVDs. I was personally more inclined to horror movies but the happy, childlike look on her face when we would watch musicals was too priceless to deny.

She put the gear into park. "Quinn? You okay, babe? You were awfully quiet on the way here." We'd fallen into this unspoken agreement to call each other terms of endearment, just because we were that close. She was my best friend but I couldn't ignore the flutter in my heart whenever she called me 'babe'.

I looked at her and smiled because, who couldn't? When her doe-like eyes that were filled with such concern peered into mine, I couldn't look away, couldn't help but smile. "I'm fine, sweetie. Maybe I'm a little tired from school." To further reassure her, I reached over the console and intertwined my fingers into hers. To both of our surprise, I raised our hands to my mouth and pressed my lips to her shaking fingers. I let my kiss linger, breathing in the scent of her hand lotion.

"Quinn," I heard her whispered, but I was too enthralled with the smooth skin that was pressed against my mouth.

"Mh?" I looked up at her, lowering our still connected hands.

"N-nothing, never mind. Let's go!" Hesitation flickered in her eyes before she smiled brightly and opened her car door.

**Any times I've gone without**  
**A home, a meal, a pair of shoes**  
**If you had three you'd give me two**  
**There ain't no other friend like you**

_I still can't get over the fact that you are just so forgiving. Though I was hesitant, afraid to begin a new commitment to someone, you always thought about me, and kept the friendship at the pace I desired. You understood that opening up to someone else would be hard for me after all the hearts and promises I had broken before. You gave me everything I needed to be me again. You gave me you._

I loved Rachel's dads even if they're commitment to each other went against everything that I was taught. But I didn't care; I was relearning about the world and loved everything in it. They didn't even hesitate when Rachel brought me home the first time, after my episode in the bathroom. She simply dragged me into their house, her small fingers wrapped around my wrist effectively cutting off the blood circulation to my hand. Her fathers were in the kitchen, preparing dinner when Rachel burst through the door.

/-/-/

"Dad, Daddy. This is Quinn. My friend. She needs help and I'm going to give it to her. I ask for your permission that today and over succeeding days that she be allowed to come into this home at absolutely any time for as long as need be. I understand that I have told you the—cruel stories of how her and the other Cheerios humiliated me and subjected me to social paranoia but," she looked at me with suddenly calm eyes, "she's different now. So, that will be all." With her last statement, she turned back to her stunned fathers and pulled me up the stairs and into her room stamped with a golden star on the door.

I took in her room while she stowed her school bag into a cubby hole next to her computer desk and excused herself to change in her bathroom. The room was naturally pink and posters of what I perceived to be her Broadway idols decorated her walls along with golden stars scattering the ceiling. She had a four post bed with stuffed toys stacked neatly against the head board. Her comforter was pink with lavender- colored woodland animals. I smirked at the parallelism between her bed sheets and sweaters.

Nonetheless, her bed looked so inviting and I realized how exhausted I was. I hadn't eaten the entire day and my crying was doing nothing to keep me awake. I found myself dropping my bag on the floor and crawling into the middle of the bed, sinking deeper into the comforter, and reveling in the sweet scent of the fabric softener and Rachel's perfume. Inhaling slowly, I closed my eyes and drifted off to peaceful sleep.

When I awoke, the sun had finally set and I shot up in bed, realizing that I had slept for too long. Rachel was at her computer with her hair tied in a messy ponytail. She wore a big, cotton shirt and pink shorts that rode up as she sat Indian-style on her computer chair. Her head shot towards my direction and I expected her to be angry with me for sleeping on her bed without even asking for permission. I was about to apologize before she smiled at me.

"Well, good _evening_ to you! I really hope you slept well. I realize how tired you must be after, everything." Her voice faltered a little bit as she relived the moment in the girls' bathroom. "Stay here while I go and fetch your dinner plate that I kept warm in the microwave. I'll only be a minute."

I sat stunned on the bed and I realized that I was underneath the covers. My sweater was folded neatly on the bedside table and I was tucked into her comforter. I didn't even want to know why or how I got there but I didn't have time to process that before Rachel came back into the room with a tray of food and water.

She set the tray on the foot of the bed and sat beside it, beckoning me to eat. "I know you must be hungry. I didn't notice you eating anything during lunch today. My fathers and I are vegans, so I apologize for the lack of meat on this plate. If you will be frequenting here in the future, I'll be sure to coerce my parents to buy something that you might like such as—," I stopped her by placing my fingers on her lips.

"Rachel, this is more than okay. I really, really want to thank you for everything you've done." I said with a small smile before taking a reluctant bite into the squash casserole.

After I ate, Rachel put away the tray and stood awkwardly in the middle of her room, unsure of what should happen next. I sure as Hell didn't know what to do, but the food had given me energy and I felt like doing something for Rachel.

"Did you want to go over the math homework we have to do?" We both knew that I was proficient in math. It wasn't something that I liked to flaunt but at the moment, my skills were serving their rightful purpose. She gave me a smile in agreement and proceeded to pull out her math binder and a calculator. I did the same.

"Quinn, this is hopeless. What is the deal with asymptotes anyway? It's ridiculous to assume that the lines will never, ever be able to touch the, the horizontal line-thingy!" It was amusing to hear Rachel out of words in her vocabulary when it came to math. I had been trying to teach her graphing quadratic equations for the past hour and I became sad at the fact that I would have to be going home soon.

"Rach, it's the _x-axis_. And asymptotes are not ridiculous. That's just the way it is."

"But it's ridiculous how two things can never be together in the end." Her petulance was getting less and less annoying.

"Rachel, these are only math problems," I replied apologetically.

She sighed. "I suppose. But I hate how something is just so close, yet so far away." She glanced up from her notebook to look at me. I realized how close our bodies were. Her entire right side was against my left and her head turned towards me was just inches from mine.

I cleared my throat. "As much as I would like to graph the infinite rays for you, I really should be getting home." I frowned a little and glanced away from her. We fiddled with the ears of our math notebooks awkwardly.

"Shall I see you out?"

I looked at her. "Can I come over again soon?"

"If I had my way, you'd never leave."

/-/-/

I sat in the car for a few more seconds, trying to understand what possessed me to kiss Rachel's fingers. Granted, I always had my hands somewhere over her body. Through the course of our friendship, I had discovered that I had the need to always touch. There was just something about physical contact that grounded me, centered me to something on this earth. Despite the emptiness around me, something was ballasting me to the world. It made everything more real.

After gathering my bag, I stepped out of the car and trudged to Rachel's front door that she left wide open. I rolled my eyes at her lack of responsibility but remembered that she must have anticipated me to be right behind her like I always was whenever we entered her house. I didn't bother glancing around because I knew exactly where she would be, in her room.

"Rachel?"

I heard quiet sobbing from her unclosed door and I skipped up the stairs, slightly panicking.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I crossed the room and crawled up behind her on the bed where she was lying on her side, facing the window. I molded my body into her tiny frame so naturally but my chest constricted as I felt her push away from me.

"Please don't call me that." She whispered brokenly. I didn't want it to come to this. Was she finally ending our friendship? Had I fucked up enough to alienate the last person I had wanted to abandon me?

"Rach—,"

"No, you won't understand!" She practically shouted, tearing herself from my embrace, causing the both of us to sit up.

"What is going on with you?" My own anger flared up as I sensed Rachel getting more fired up. It was frustrating me watching her get frustrated as she fought to find the words to say.

"I can't tell you." She said simply.

"You can tell me anything."

"No. And that's sort of cliché, Quinn. That never works. Not even in the movies." Rachel moved up from the bed and started pacing. I sat patiently on the edge of the bed, following her movements while fiddling with my fingers.

"How long have we known each other?" She asked, still pacing her room, her legs moving rapidly.

"Rachel, we've known each other since kindergarten." I wondered where this would lead to but I didn't really want to be one to question her, the rapid-firing inquisitor.

"Yes, precisely."

"Where is this le—,"

"And how long have we been friends for the duration of knowing the other existed?"

"…a little more than four and a half months." I looked up at the ceiling as I silently counted the days since Day One.

"I'm going to ask you a final question. And I need you to be completely and brutally honest with me." I gulped as she walked closer to me, her towering face challenging me to lie.

"How long have you _really_ known that I am in love with you?" Her voice was barely a whisper, causing me to lean up to hear her unusually hushed voice.

I swallowed. "Rachel,"

"Be honest," she closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

"For a while now," I said with a defeated sigh. I bowed my head and reached out to hold her hands, but she pushed off and continued pacing.

"Well?" Her hands were akimbo and her face was straight at me, staring like a petulant child. I fought the urge to smile.

"Well, what?"

"I've said my piece. Don't you think I deserve a little something?" _You deserve everything._ I stood up and walked towards her, unsure of what to do. Our friendship was unusually close in proximity to be called 'just friends'. Our touches lingered for longer, and though it's partly my fault, I know it's a physical struggle for _both_ of us to release hands, hugs, even eye contact.

"Rachel, y-you deserve more than I can give." I meant every word. Every fiber in my being wanted to just be with Rachel but I didn't trust myself enough to treat her the way she should be. My history is too cluttered with shattered hearts to allow another one to walk through.

"But I want what _you_ have." She threw her tiny arms around my neck, forcing me to bend into her body. She breathed into my neck and I felt like my world imploded. "I want _you_."

I couldn't do this. There was just too much at risk to even consider having a relationship with Rachel. God knows how much I desired her more than a friend but I respected our friendship too much to let it be jeopardized by my selfishness. I'd only hurt her.

"I love you, Quinn." I released her enough to touch our foreheads together, our noses brushing slightly. Her voice, as broken and desperate as it was, had never sounded any sweeter than saying those words. I needed more.

"Say it again." I breathed against her lips. I wanted to feel her words sweep across my skin, embedding deeply enough to give me the strength to say it back.

"I love you, I love you, I love you. I'll say it as many times as you need for you to believe me." Tears began to flood her cheeks and I felt my own resolve crumble. I felt her hands move to cup my face, angling it towards hers. Our moist lips brushed together once before I jolted out of her grip—more out of the electricity I felt than the surprise.

Her eyes were wide and shiny as they searched mine, confused.

"I'm sorry." It was pathetic, but I didn't know what else to say. I scrambled for my bag and bolted out of the room, out of the house, only to remember that she had given me a ride. Cursing myself silently, I began walking knowing that I lived a good ten minutes away by car.

Why did she have to ruin it? I was perfectly content with being Rachel's friend—but was I really? The more we spent time together—the more I missed her when we parted, the happier I felt when we saw each other again, and the more I needed her skin touching mine.

**The girl you love has gone away**  
**Still too young to know her heart**  
**She'll return her love renewed**  
**Cause she'll never find a friend like you**

_I wasn't planning on pushing you that far, but you being so close to me is always enough to push me off the edge of the world. Why did you have to grasp for my hand in the car? Why did your lips have to feel so soft and warm against my fingers? Why did I decide to befriend you in the first place? I'd never dreamed that I would be able to even be on good terms with you, but you accepted my hospitality, accepted me. My plan wasn't to fall in love with you though I don't regret anything. It was to help you fall back into love with yourself._

If there was anything that I had learned about Quinn was that she was never a quitter. Her perseverance and cut-throat personality gained her the pedestal atop the social hierarchy at McKinley, and she would never take no for an answer. That's why I was so shocked (and hurt) when she left me, the warmth of her breath still fresh against my lips. I didn't expect her to say she loved me back so easily, but my hopes were high. I didn't want her to say it for me; I already knew. I just wanted her to realize how much beauty and light could still be in her life despite the harrowing darkness of her past. I wanted to help make her life bright again.

And so I didn't give up. Not soon after she left my house, I ran down the stairs, retrieved my car keys and skidded out of the driveway, knowing she wouldn't be far. I almost chuckled to myself because she had forgotten that she didn't bring her own car over.

She didn't make it far down the street but she was seriously putting some dents into the sidewalk with her angry stomping. I slowed down near the curb and rolled down the passenger seat window.

"Quinn, you do realize that you practically live on the other side of town, right?"

Her head remained straight in front of her and her bottom lip was pursed.

I sighed. "Quinn, please get in the car." I needed to get her riled up to make her stop ignoring me. "Baby? Please?"

"Don't. Call me that." She spun to face me with a feral glaze in her eyes. Her cheeks were flushed from brisk walking, but I've never seen her look more beautiful.

"Can I at least bring you home?" She started walking again.

"What do you think your mother is going to say about my ability to deliver you safely home when she repeatedly looks out the front window and finds that you're still not home even though it's late an—,"

"Okay, shut up!" She scoffed and climbed into my car, as I smiled triumphantly.

"And wipe that shit-eating grin off your face," she grumbled.

"Aww, you know you love me."

"No, I don't!" The intensity in her voice made me falter a bit.

"If you say so. But I know you feel it."

The rest of the ride was silent. I didn't even bother provoking her more with my humming. The sun was already resting on a billow of orange and pink clouds when I parked in front of her house. I switched the engine off but she made no move to get out.

"I'm not brave like you." She was staring into the sunset as I turned my head over to look at her. "I can't be myself as easily as you because I'm afraid. I'm always going to be afraid. I'll be afraid of my mother. I'll be afraid of the people at school. I'll be afraid of…myself—because I might not be able to be what you need."

I realized that she was talking about professing her love and her coming out. "Quinn, you don't need to be anything but yourself for me. Trust me enough to trust yourself."

"It isn't that simple." Then she opened the door and climbed out but not before I let her catch my words.

"It could be." I drove off, the sky in complete darkness.

**When I had no one to call**  
**All the world had shut me down**  
**I showed up at your door so blue**  
**Thank God I had a friend like you**

_It's my choice. You are my choice._

I paced around in my room much like how Rachel did in hers, wondering why I had fallen in love with Rachel Berry. What I wondered even more was why I couldn't admit that to her. She'd risked and done so much for me so I couldn't understand why I couldn't do so for her. That's when I realized that I had to. There was no use in prolonging the inevitable. If I cared for Rachel more than I could say, then I'd just have to show her just how much I did.

Vaguely, I heard a car door slam shut and I rushed to my window, silently praying that it would be Rachel coming to my rescue. But no, she didn't own a silver Lexus. My father did. They were home early from the town council meeting. Daddy only went to the meetings so that the name Fabray would be more pronounced in the town and so that he could influence a few innocent people to do his bidding. That, and the fact that it wasn't Rachel in the driveway infuriated me even more.

"Quinnie? Are you home?" My mother's shrilled voice called down from the living room.

"I'm in my room!" I opened the door enough to have the message be heard: that I wasn't in the mood for any 'proper family dynamics' as my father called it. I hated his pretentious bullshit.

"Quinn, would you please come down for a minute? Your mother and I would like to talk to you for a minute." His commanding voice wasn't something I could easily ignore and I felt my body move automatically. He still had control over me.

"Yes?" I said as I reached the foot of the stairs.

"Sweetie, your mother and I have been thinking a lot about how the economy at the moment is affecting our business ventures. Retailing doesn't come cheap nowadays," I hated where this was going. My father's business was retailing car parts for high-end vehicles. A lot of his clients weren't in Lima but he liked that he was on top in a small town. I remained quiet so he could continue.

"I called up some of my business partners, Mr. Ryons and Mr. Hocking, you know them, anyway, and they told me about how much better business is in Seattle."

My breath caught in my throat.

"Quinnie, I think what your father is trying to say is that we're moving to Seattle!" My mother clapped in excitement and my father put his arm around her, hugging her towards him. He smiled at me like he just won first place at a dog show.

It took a while for the words to register. Business. Seattle. Moving. "When?" My voice croaked in my throat.

"As soon as I sign off the deal with one of my clients! That'll be in two weeks. We've already announced it during the meeting today. The town of Lima is just as excited for us as we are!" _Yes. Very excited._

"I'm still in my second semester at school. Do you expect me to just pick up and leave?"

"Well, you aren't captain of the Cheerios anymore and I doubt you even enjoy your Glee club what with all the middletons you have to deal with. This move should be easy for you." As soon as he mentioned Glee, my team mates' faces rushed through my mind until it landed on Rachel's. I felt my heart sink into my chest.

"May I be excused from dinner? I'm not feeling too well."

"Is everything alright, dear?" _No, Mother, you just ruined my life…again._

"Yes. Good night." I didn't wait for their reply before I went up the stairs and into my room. I couldn't look at their faces any longer. My stomach churned and I realized that I had only two weeks to pick up my life and stow it away in a moving van. I couldn't care less about high school or anybody else, but Rachel. She was the only person I had any real connection with.

I crawled into my covers and let my tears soak my pillow, imagining Rachel's body molded into mine, her arms wrapped around me. Reassuring. Loving.

It could've been hours or mere minutes but when I woke up, I still felt the same ache in my chest. I listened for any movements from outside and realized that my parents were asleep. My bedside clock read 2:14 AM. Could I call Rachel? No, that wouldn't be enough. I needed to see her.

I changed into sweatpants and a tank top before pulling a Cheerios sweater on. This wouldn't be the first time I snuck out to go to Rachel's house. I had done it before, late at night.

/-/-/

I woke up from a nightmare: I was giving birth to Beth and right before she came out, the doctors and nurses around me changed into clones of my father. He pulled my baby out of me and I screamed for her, waking up. I remember being so scared to even be sneaking out but I couldn't go back to sleep alone. Jogging over to Rachel's house wasn't difficult because of my extensive Cheerio background. Climbing up to her window wasn't so bad either.

"Rachel," I whispered quietly, for fearing of waking up the neighbors' dogs. I lightly tapped the glass, seeing her body stir just a little. "Rachel…" my voice quivered as the cold began to seep into my clothes, into my skin.

She finally woke up and I saw her squint at me. I would've giggled if my body wasn't shivering so much. She threw her comforter aside and rushed to her window, the 'woosh' of the air causing several strands of hair to billow around her head.

"Quinn Fabray, what do you think you're doing, climbing up my window in the middle of the night?" I was afraid that she wouldn't accept me this late at night.

"Why didn't you just call me so I could pick you up? I bet you didn't even bring your car." She took my silence as a yes.

"I couldn't sleep," I whispered apologetically.

"Come in here," she held my arms as I climbed into her room, her warmth. As soon as I had my feet planted into the ground, she threw her arms around me.

"Oh my gosh, your cheek is so cold, Quinn." She giggled as she nuzzled into my face.

"Why don't you hug me tighter and maybe I'll warm up?" I breathed into her hair. She led me to the bed and climbed in after me, spooning me from behind.

"Do you want to tell me about your nightmare?" I smiled to myself, knowing that I didn't have to tell her what was wrong.

"In the morning. Less talk, more cuddle." I nestled deeper into her embrace and felt her kiss me behind my ear.

"Okay,"

"Rachel?"

"Hmm…" she was already half-asleep.

"Thanks for letting me…climb up your window."

"Mmh. Just don't do it ever again. Next time, call me."

/-/-/

I smiled to myself, remembering that she ordered me to call before coming over. I figured she'd reprimand me for thirty seconds and then go back to loving me again.

But this time, I had brought my car, unwilling to go jogging in the frigid cold again. I parked my car on the opposite street and crept up her lawn, into her backyard where I could climb up the gutter. I expected her to be curled up in bed but instead she was sitting up, her face covered in her hands.

She must have heard my heavy breathing because she shot up and faced the window. I smiled shyly at her before gesturing to open the window. When she did, I launched myself in her arms, making her fall back with me on top of her.

"I'm sorry!"

"Ouch. It's okay, Quinn. I only landed on my coccyx." She moved to stand up but I only curled into her body even more.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry…" I chanted into her neck as I felt tears prickling my eyes again.

"What are you sorry for, baby?" She immediately began stroking my hair, knowing that it calms me down.

"I-I'm sorry for the way I acted. I didn't mean those things I said. Rachel, you _know_ I love you. I love you and I won't ever _not_ love you. But, Rachel, baby, I need to tell you something," tears flooded my eyes again and she gently wiped them off my cheeks, kissing off each one.

She remained silent, silently urging me to continue.

"My parents want to move to Seattle because of my dad's business and they say we're leaving in two weeks."

I cried even more, knowing that I'd made our hearts complete then broken them in almost the same breath. I couldn't believe I just did that! I burrowed my head into her chest, feeling so guilty. She didn't say anything after that; she just held me. The window was still open and when it began to get cold, she stood up to close it. Then she cradled me in her arms again while leaning back against the wall under the windowsill.

"I love you," she whispered. I just held on tighter. "I think we can find a way through this."

"I don't want to go, Rachel,"

"I know, baby. I know." I felt wetness seep into my hair.

Our hearts were broken and this time, I didn't feel like picking up the pieces.

* * *

**So did you like it? Let me know what you think (=**


	2. Fear You Won't Fall

**Before I talk about this chapter, let me just say, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE STORY ALERTS! you guys are the best but PLEASE review too! I get notifications for so many story alerts and a few for reviews...that makes me sad.**

**Here's the second installment to this Radin series! It's entitled Fear You Won't Fall and its packed with a lot of angst. There's some smut in this chapter, too. It's basically about how the two girls are trying to adjust to the fact that they only have two weeks left. Somewhat of a filler chapter but everything is explained in the end. It's told in Quinn's POV, but of course there is always a bit for Rachel.**

**Enjoy!**

**PS. I hope you guys are actually reading the lyrics because I make sure the the plot is really tied in with the words. The lyrics are really beautiful. (=**

* * *

**Diggin' a hole and the walls are caving in****  
****Behind me,****air's getting thin but I'm trying,****  
****I'm breathing in, ****come find me**

'_Digging my own grave' doesn't even begin to cut how much I've fallen from the Fabray grace. But I'd done it all for you. I've said it. I've said I love you, and my words will damage not only our hearts, our dreams. There will be consequences to face. It's going to kill me to not have you beside me, but I'll keep breathing, living. For you. Because I know you'd do the same. _

"Can we just stay like this forever?" I whispered. Our sobs had died down and we had moved back onto the floor, curled into each other. It wasn't the most comfortable position to be in, but I didn't want to let go of Rachel's warmth in fear of losing it to the coldness all around me.

"What time is it?"

"I don't know. But I bet it's time for me to go."

"Don't go, baby."

"I have to." I nuzzled into her neck, kissing it lightly.

Neither of us moved, too scared to break the moment knowing that it would be a totally different world the next morning, a world where time sped fast towards the end of my two weeks left in Lima.

"Sleep with me."

I chuckled. "Couldn't wait 'til our wedding night, Berry?"

"I mean just stay here. Sleep _with_ me. Okay, so I'm thinking that clothing may be optional, but I just can't let you go tonight. If you escape in the middle of the night, I'm going to chase you down, drag you back into bed, and then smother you with kisses until you surrender to me." Even if I couldn't see her as she talked, I knew she had a straight face. The seriousness in her voice was telling.

"Kinky fantasy. Too bad I didn't bring my running shoes. That would have made it more comfortable than my flip flops." As much as I wanted everything she said to be true, the gravity of our situation was suffocating me and I resorted to my normal sarcasm to break through it. Call it a defense mechanism.

"Please don't joke with me, Quinn." Her voice was empty, and I felt the smile fade from my face as I realized how awful I was treating her. I gave her the most horrible news that I've ever given anyone and then laughed it off in her face. What was wrong with me?

"I'm sorry, baby. I really am. God, I'm so fucked up."

"No, you're not. This isn't your fault."

"You're right, it isn't. _You_ should never have walked into that bathroom."

"Well, you should never have let me get slushied!"

"Hey—, okay fine. Point taken. You've already done too much for my own good."

She didn't say anything, but she sighed heavily.

"Rachel?"

"Mmh," the hand draped over my shoulder was absently fiddling with the ends of my hair.

"Will you do two more things for me though?"

I felt her tense, obviously not able to give me anything else but what I was asking from her wasn't anything that would require any more emotional upheaval.

I turned to face her, clutching her hand over her chest as I leaned my weight on my left elbow. "Number one: will you be my girlfriend?"

She finally smiled at me and I felt my insides melt. "Yes."

"Number two: will you…kiss me?" My eyes were glued to hers but as I whispered those words, I couldn't help but glance down to her perfectly arched lips. I had never gotten the chance to taste those lips but I had _yearned_ to. Whenever we would whisper during Glee practice, I'd catch myself staring at her mouth as it moved rapidly. When she would smile, I was always stunned at how much her lips could stretch over her pearly white teeth.

Almost immediately, she lifted up her upper body by her arms behind her. I moved as she moved, unwilling to let our faces be even a breath's width apart, our noses brushed against each other. As I sat on my haunches, her arms trailed up my torso, one of them moving further upwards onto my neck, pulling me impossibly closer.

I closed my eyes and parted my lips, reveling in the soft pressure against my mouth. It went away as quickly as it came and I craned my neck forward, seeking more. Her lips met mine again and we settled for open-mouthed kisses, familiarizing ourselves in the taste of the other.

We broke apart only slightly; the rest of our limbs had tangled into each other's hair and shirts. "Again," I breathed, instantly missing her lips upon mine. She nodded slightly and then stood up, bringing me up with her. The moonlight streaming in from the window had illuminated her eyes, giving them a dark sparkle that I had never seen before. I was too engrossed in the depth of her eyes that I didn't anticipate her diving into my face, reattaching our mouths.

The force of her kiss caused me to stumble backwards and my yelp of surprise was quickly swallowed, the hollowness of my mouth filled with her warm tongue. I clutched her tighter to me as my knees hit the bed and we fell onto her comforter. I instinctively wrapped my thighs around her hips as she pressed her body into me, grinding into my core.

"Ungh, Rachel!" I felt like my body was on fire and each of her thrusts raised my temperature even higher. The light kisses she littered over my neck contrasted with the deep rolling of her hips against mine. I was certain that I had soaked through my sweatpants, but I couldn't feel embarrassed about it because I was too distracted with her groaning in my ear.

"You're going to have to be_ quiet_, baby." Her husky words were punctuated with her thrusts and I helplessly reduced my moans to whimpers.

"Mmh, make me." I challenged her, opening my eyes and meeting with chocolate orbs darkened with lust.

"Are you sure about this, Quinn?" Her voice lost its throaty quality and was replaced by her innocent, concerned voice.

**It hasn't felt like this before****  
****It hasn't felt like home  
****Before you**

_You asked me if it was right, but really, I wouldn't have it any other way. I've already lost my purity once before, but I feel as if the time we've spent together, the love we've shared, has restored it. Now, I give it to you as a gift, because I want you to have it. I want you. With one touch, you make me feel safe even in my most vulnerable moment. I've never felt that—not even in my own home. You are my sanctuary._

Tears stung my eyes as I held Rachel's cheek in my palm. "I just wish I was, I-I was—,"

"Sssh, baby you are. You are." She peppered my face with kisses, soothing me as the tears came freely.

"But Puck. And Beth…"

"Beth is your baby—albeit conceived in an unconventional manner—but Quinn, you're whole again. And I'm going to make sure you stay that way."

I lifted my head and captured her lips in a searing kiss, raising her nightshirt in the process. She picked up on the message and threw it off herself, coming back to me and moaning when I slipped my tongue inside. I drew my fingers over her chest, not being able to see her breasts but loving the feeling of having them in my hands. She arched into my touch and broke away from the kiss, whimpering into my neck. I fiddled with her nipples as she ground her hips into mine. The sounds that emanated from her throat were intoxicating and I realized that I could get off just listening to her moaning.

"Let me touch you, too." I smiled at her and eagerly removed my shirt. I rolled us over so that I was straddling her, unhooking my bra. She slowly drew the straps away from my shoulders and tossed it aside. She ran her hands all over my front as goose bumps raised under her touch.

"You're so beautiful," she croaked. The huskiness was back in her throat. I smiled shyly at her, leaning over and pecking her nose.

We made short work of our shorts and panties and we were soon naked on her bed, suddenly unsure of what to do.

"I've never…" I said.

"…me neither. Ever." I stared at her dumbfounded, almost certain that she would've already lost her virginity.

"I thought you did it with Jesse?"

She shrugged, causing her supple breasts to jiggle a little, bringing me back to what we were really doing. "I only lied to make Finn jealous."

"Did it work?"

"I don't know, did it work on you?" Rachel crawled her way towards me and I was rapidly losing my train of thought.

"Uhh…mmmh,"

"Well, did it?" Her face hovered over my own. She was on top of me, our legs tangled together as she raised herself up on her elbows.

"Shut up and kiss me." The burn in my core was getting hotter.

"Make me," she replied, mimicking the seductive way I said it before. I smirked as I brought my knee up and rubbed it against her wet heat. She instinctively ground herself on my leg and opened her mouth in a moan. That made it easier for me to push my tongue into her mouth, swallowing all the other delectable sounds rumbling in her chest.

I couldn't get enough of her. Our kisses became sloppier as our hands raced over every inch of skin available. I wanted to memorize the way I traced my fingers over her body so that I could pinpoint where her sensitive spots were. She shuddered a lot when I licked a trail from her jawline to her earlobe, nibbling it into my mouth.

Meanwhile, her hand had made its way down to my sex and cupped it possessively. I moaned in her ear.

"Rachel, more."

She slipped her middle finger into my folds, massaging it up and down. My thighs clamped onto her hand and she spread her knees further apart for better access.

"Tell me you need me." She breathed over my neck.

"Baby I need you!" As I let go of those words, my hands found her nipples and tweaked them, getting a whimpered response.

"Mmh, fuck. Tell me you love me." I half-registered that I had never heard Rachel swear before but my entire mind was wrapped around the finger that was slowly rubbing my clit.

"I lo-hoh my gosh—," she slipped a finger half way into me, effectively cutting off the air circulation in my lungs. My hands moved to her neck, pulling her closer so that I could kiss her.

"No, no, no baby, you have to say it first." She gave me a wet, open-mouthed kiss before looking at me expectantly. The hand on my core had stilled.

"Rachel, I love you! Make love to me, please!" My eyes shut as she thrust the rest of her finger into me. I thought that it would hurt since it'd been a long time, but I was so wet for her that she slipped in so easily. She groaned as she pushed in and out, licking and sucking on my neck. My moans got louder and louder so she quickly covered my mouth with hers, sometimes kissing, but mostly just breathing and panting into each other's mouths. She added another finger and twisted it slightly.

"You're so good at this,"

"I'm just doing what I know feels good for me." Images of her sprawled across her bed masturbating raced through my mind and I felt even more heat radiate from my sex. I clutched onto her tighter.

"Ungh, Rachel. I'm close, so close baby." My hips started rolling of their own volition, helping me to push faster off the edge. I was going to have my first mind-blowing orgasm.

"I want you to come for me, Quinn. All over my hand. Give me all your pussy can give. Does this make it better, baby? Me rubbing your clit?" She started stroking and thrusting faster and my moans were cutting off into squeals and whimpers. If possible, I got even more turned on with her dirty talk. As she moved faster, she began rubbing herself over my thigh, wanting to come at the same time.

"But baby, you have to be quiet when you orgasm. You don't want my fathers rushing and see me fucking you do you?" I shook my head a little, biting my lip. She was right, if they came in, it would just ruin everything. They probably already knew that we loved each other but I felt as if this was sort of breaking their trust.

"Quinn? Are you listening to me?"

"Mh?" I opened my eyes to look at her.

"I said, instead of screaming my name like I'd prefer, I want you to whisper it into my ear. So that I know this is real. That my fingers are buried inside of you. T-that I never want to let you go."

"Unghhh…_R-Rachel." _I breathed huskily into her ear as her hips lost its rhythm, jerking into mine and causing her palm to rub harder against my words sent us both over the edge and we both convulsed together, clinging desperately to each other, attaching our mouths as shudders racked both of our bodies. We couldn't break from the kiss because we both knew that we'd scream our release if we did.

Our bodies continued to move together as the aftershocks faded away, leaving me sweaty and exhausted. We closed our lips for a final kiss before she plopped face first onto the pillow beside me. We sighed heavily at the same time and giggled as we turned to look at each other.

I moved onto my side, ignoring the sticky feeling between my legs, and lovingly wiped Rachel's bangs away from her face. She smiled tiredly at me.

We stayed like that for what seemed like a long time, just staring at each other as if we'd never seen each other before. As I stroked her hair, I marveled at the soft beauty yet immense strength of her face. The outline of her face curved gently yet angled at her chin, giving her face a feminine but strong face. Her eyes were wide and always searching like a child's but the depth of their brownness told of maturity and sensual mystery. The arches of her lips had me craving to kiss them again and again. The taste of her mouth was intoxicating and exotic. She always tasted like mouthwash but was still infused with Rachel Berry. Her nose that everyone made fun of perfectly embodied her rich heritage and I saw nothing wrong with it—

"What are you thinking about?" She asked sleepily.

I smirked playfully. "Just thinking about how your nose looks funny."

She rolled her eyes at me and moved closer. "I don't think you'd find it funny once I've got it rubbing against your—," she began crawling down my body but I stopped her.

"Rachel Barbara Berry!" I hissed at her but she just giggled at me.

"What? My dirty talk getting to you?" I didn't want to admit it but my oversensitive sex began heating up again.

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes…Rachel!" She brought her hand down and cupped me, discovering the wetness that had just begun to pool there.

"Liar." With no reason, tears began to pool in my eyes.

I stood up from the bed and began collecting my clothes.

"Baby? Did I say something wrong?" The playfulness disappeared from her voice and a just bit my lip and shook my head as I hooked my bra on. She shot up from the bed and held my shoulders.

"Why are you crying? Did I hurt you?" I shook my head again.

"I'm sorry that I'm crying. No, I'm going to be okay." I forced a smile and kissed my very confused-looking girlfriend. "I have to go," I whispered against her lips.

"Come see me in the morning?"

"You know it." With that, I put on the rest of my clothes and tiptoed to the window, opening it.

She pulled me in for another kiss that I had a harder time pulling away from. We were both breathless as I climbed down the window with her watching me. As soon as I had my feet planted into the ground, I looked up again.

"I'll be okay."

**And I know it's easy to say, but it's harder to feel this way,****  
****And I miss you more than I should, than I thought I could,****  
****I can't get my mind off of you**

_White lies are meant to better the world. Stolen food to feed the hungry. Careful words to protect the heart. I'm not okay, but I can't let you see that. I've only just seen you but I miss you already. I never thought that uttering those three words would begin my never ending torture of wanting to be with you but not being able to._

I didn't see Rachel the next morning. My mother caught me sneaking back into my room at about 4:30. I helplessly stammered for an excuse.

"I-I just needed to take a drive. Sort all of this out. Sorry." I ended pathetically.

"I know this is a lot to take in, dear, but I promise you that this will all get better once we get to Seattle. You'll be able to start fresh there. Make new friends, climb up to popularity, just like you used to, right honey?" Her words stung my ears and I was beginning to see red. I forced myself to nod and ran up the stairs.

"We're going to accompany your father to meet his client in the morning. I know it's a Sunday and you'd prefer to sleep in but it would mean a lot to your father if you showed him your support." She called out after me. I stopped mid-stride and cursed to myself. I couldn't see Rachel in the morning; my family would go to church after the meeting and we'd probably be busy with the move.

I stormed into my room and sent a quick text message to Rachel, fighting back the tears that threatened to come.

**Baby, I can't see you later. The parents are hauling me everywhere. I'm so sorry.**

A big yawn escaped as I fell onto my bed, my arms draped over my face. A minute passed and I felt my phone vibrate.

**That's okay, Quinn. I'll see you in school then. Meet up at your locker?**

My heart sunk. Her replies were usually chirpier than this. Her voice in my head sounded so serious as I read the message.

**Definitely. I'll make it up to you. I love you.**

**Don't worry about it. I LOVE YOU. xx**

But I did worry about it. I worried about everything. The last thing I remember thinking about was how beautiful Rachel looked as ecstasy pushed her over the edge with me.

**And I hate the phone,****  
****But I wish you'd call,****  
****Thought being alone,****  
****Was better than, was better than...**

_I've got this plan in my head, and I have no idea if it's going to work or not. But I have to try. It's really killing me inside knowing that I'm leaving by next week, leaving everything behind. So I'm going to try and avoid you as best as I can, so that the separation is easier. For both of us._

I didn't see Rachel at all on Sunday. On Monday before class started, I saw her waiting patiently for me by my locker. It was very early and no one was in the hall. I gave her a small smile as I walked closer to my locker. She moved to kiss me but I casually sidestepped her, pretending to arrange the notebooks I clutched against my chest.

"So what did you and your parents do yesterday?" She asked, breaking the awkward silence.

I didn't turn to look at her like I normally would, but I put my things into my locker. "Oh, my dad wanted to bring me and my mom to his meeting with a client. It was really boring. We went to church after and then home." I tried to sound as nonchalant as usual but as I glanced through my peripheral, I saw her brow furrowed in worry and confusion.

There'd been a big gap in my day yesterday, I realized. I could've easily seen her after we went to church, but I didn't. I slowly closed my locker door. I was going to be more careful the next time I spoke to her. The pained look she was giving me almost made me cry but I bit my lip to hold it in.

The rest of the day was just as agonizingly awkward. It was as if we were dating each other for the first time. It was bad enough that just the other day, we were making love on her bed. I didn't want her to think that I regretted having sex with her, but thinking about _not_ being able to have sex with her shut me up even more. I found that if I talked to other people, the pain in my chest ebbed away and I realized just how much I was going to miss my other friends. The Glee club was more of a family than my real one and I enjoyed spending time with them…up until I'd catch a glimpse of Rachel's face etched with hurt.

This was how the rest of my week progressed. I eluded as much contact from Rachel as possible, though sometimes my desire for her became too great and I wouldn't be able to stop myself from kissing her passionately, only breaking away because she pulled me closer.

But I didn't want to do this anymore. It was exhausting and I really thought that staving off of Rachel Berry for two weeks would be better than being miserable without her for the rest of my life. No, I wouldn't be in Seattle for that long, just until I'm legally an adult. Then, I'm bringing my ass back to Lima, Ohio.

**I know you're scared that I'll soon be over it,****  
****That's part of it all,****  
****Part of the beauty of falling in love with you,****  
****Is the fear you won't fall**

_You're pushing away from me. You haven't even left yet and already I can't feel like you're here. I knew you weren't okay when you left my house. Why did you lie? Did you think that I didn't deserve the truth enough? I know that the minute you leave, this is going to be over. We are going to be over._

I'd had enough of the silent treatment. Even when we were in school, Quinn wouldn't look me straight in the eye, she made sure that we were never alone together and after school, she would kiss me good night and drop me off at home. She'd be present, but she wasn't really _there_. I'd ask questions and she'd answer but she never instigated any conversations with me anymore. She would sidetrack to other people and I became insanely jealous of all the other people she got to laugh and smile with. I didn't even call her at home anymore because I figured that she might want that time to be alone, or prepare for the Great Departure. I hated going to bed without hearing her voice one last time. Even still, I kept my phone near me as I slept, just in case she decided to break the ice.

Time was running out. I had about a week left 'til the Fabrays left. The Glee club knew already—about use and her imminent departure. She announced it in front of everyone with me beside her, holding her hand. They received the double news pretty well but a lot of them cried. When Mercedes got up crying and hugging Quinn, she gave me a look over her shoulder. Tears were pooling in her eyes as well, but no one would truly understand the meaning to why they fall because only _I _knew.

Nobody seemed up for practice after the announcement so Mr. Schuester gave us the rest of the day. As usual, Quinn had driven me to school in the morning so she brought me home, too. She parked her car and turned the engine off, seeming like she didn't want to go.

"Can I come up?" She whispered.

I looked at her. The sunset coming from her window had encased her head in a soft halo. She looked nervous, like she knew I was upset and I was glad that she was at least aware of how awful she had been treating me the past week.

"Wouldn't your parents mind? It _is_ a school night." I tried to sound indifferent but I couldn't help but taste the bitterness of my words.

She flinched slightly and lowered her head a little bit. "I told them I had homework to do." She replied apologetically, like she was caught doing something bad.

"Well, I guess you tell everybody lies now." I hadn't meant for the words to slip out and I regretted it the moment they came out of my mouth. I got out of the car and stalked up to my house.

"Rachel!" She called out after me. I ignored her, kept walking to my room. When I got there, I didn't bother to close the door knowing that she was close behind me.

I stood in the middle of the room, pressing the heels of my hand into my eyes, willing myself not to cry.

Quinn jogged into the room, standing cautiously in the doorway. "Rachel?"

I didn't answer. I wanted her to feel what I felt when silence was more of a company to me than she was.

She crept up behind me, touching my shoulder. However better it made me feel to be noticed and cared about again, I had to stand my ground and prove my point.

"What am I to you, Quinn?"

"Baby, you're my girlfriend."

"Do you want to know what you are to me?" I turned to face her, stepping forward and inwardly wincing when she took a small step back. I didn't wait for her answer. "You're the pain in my chest, the catch in my throat when I can't cry anymore, the nightmare I wake up from in the middle of the night." Hot, angry tears were running down my cheeks and I wiped away at them, furiously.

"In the hallways you're the Head Bitch In-Charge and I can't just run up and kiss you like I _always_ want to. I can't even sleepover at your house because _you're_ too scared to have me over. You _are_ my girlfriend but now, all I feel is pain and resentment when I think about you and I don't fucking want to!" Her face tightened at my vulgarity but I was too far gone in my tirade to keep from shouting.

"I want to love you, but you won't even give me the chance. All I do is m-miss you all the time and that sucks because you haven't even left yet! And then you go around t-talking to other peo—," she cut me off with a passionate kiss and I couldn't help but respond. I clung onto her blouse, almost tearing into the fabric, and pulled her closer to me.

My anger still outweighed all my other feelings and I let it all out in that kiss. She whimpered because of the force and I thrust my tongue into her mouth. I pushed our bodies forward until we landed onto my bed. I straddled her thighs and continued to kiss her passionately.

"Rachel," as soon as our mouths had detached, she said my name. I was taken aback at the softness of her voice that I pulled away to look at her. She was breathing heavily and her lips were kiss-swollen.

She leaned up and kissed me softly, sitting up and moving to the headboard, silently calling for me to follow. "The reason why I've been ignoring you the whole week is because—because it's easier for me to not see you while I'm still with you than thinking about not being with you at all." I furrowed my brow in confusion. She clicked her tongue in frustration, never really being able to express herself with words. She tucked her knees to her chest and I waited patiently for her to continue.

"I need to know what it feels like to not really have you around, but still have the benefit of seeing you, feeling you with me. I need to get used to the fact that when I turn my head, I'm not going to see you there beside me." Her voice cracked as she looked at me with tear-filled eyes.

"I talk to other people because I know I won't miss their voices as much as I'll miss yours. When I hear you speak, I want to listen to your voice more and it_ kills_ me when I can't—so I try to avoid it, make the want less painful."

"But I don't want to push away from you," I looked away, wishing that those words were true. "No, don't think that. Honestly, I don't know how we're going to work this out, but I'm willing to give this a shot…if you still want me?" I looked back at her. She looked so broken that I couldn't be mad at her anymore. I suddenly felt so selfish.

"Oh, baby, baby. No, of course I still want you. Come here." I opened my arms and cradled her against my chest as she sobbed quietly. I rocked us back and forth, stroking her hair.

We stayed in the comfortable silence until it was dark and I had to reach other my nightstand and switch my lamp on. She had stopped crying and simply held tightly to my body. I smiled at her constant need for contact.

"This is just silly. We're seriously wasting time staying away from each other when we should really be making the most of the time we have left together."

"Yeah?" She pulled away enough to face me. "How do you think we should be 'making the most of the time we have left together'?" Her voice took on a seductive tone and I felt my body react to her words.

"I can show you better than I can tell you." I captured her lips with mine, glad to have gotten through all the drama.

"Mmh. Can't you do both?"

"Greedy tonight, babe?"

She smiled at me. "Always."

**Can't get my mind off of you**

* * *

**I'll have the next installment up as soon as possible!**


	3. Streetlight

**Yay! Another update! This chapter makes me really sad and you will all find out why when you read. Thank you for all the favorites, story alerts, and reviews. I love you all! I'm not sure how much longer I'll be keeping up with this story. I'm going to wrap it up soon. **

**This chapter is based off of Streetlight by Joshua Radin. I intend no copyright infringement on either Mr. Radin's song or Mr. Murphy's creation. I'm just an avid, avid fan.**

**Read and enjoy!

* * *

**

**I'll wait for something under a streetlight****  
****It won't be long****  
****Because it's dark it's cold****  
****It's one of those nights where****  
****There's something out there****  
****Keeps me alive**

_Tomorrow. Tomorrow, you leave. I still can't believe it. I've never told you how much I'd miss you. I just hope that my actions precede my words because I don't want to say it. Then it'll become too real. I'd rather it just happen. Just pull the band-aid._

"No, you have to say it!" I said into my cellphone with a giggle, goading my laughing girlfriend on.

"_Okay, okay fine! I, Quinn Fabray, will purchase her own webcam which she will use to communicate with her girlfriend, Rachel Berry, who is approximately…"_ Quinn trailed off on the other line, seemingly forgetting the exact distance from the two cities that would soon be separating us. We, well _I,_ already planned out our Skype chats and regulated phone calls and I definitely didn't forget the statistical data. Didn't forget anything.

"_Exactly_ 1933 miles away. Did you know that if you travelled via motor vehicle would take you 32.2 hours from he—,"She giggled on the other line.

"What's so funny?"

"_You're such a Google freak."_

"And you don't Google enough! Honestly, are you even prepared? You've got less than 18 hours before—,"

"_I know, babe."_ Her voice sounded so somber that it shut me up completely. Only Quinn has the power to stop my ranting. Even my pacing slowed. I was out for my nightly walk, a routine that I had gotten into when I realized that after tomorrow, I wouldn't have enough things to fill out my day. I knew that I had to get into a lot more hobbies, perhaps make more MySpace videos and work another hour into my workout schedule. Just to get my mind off of being so alone.

"_How far are you?"_ I sensed the change in her tone, obviously wanting to keep things light, at least for tonight. At her question, I glanced back at the street sign I just past.

"I'm on Arlington Street. Just passed Sour Sally's house."

"_Aww. I'm sure she'd love for you to visit."_ I pictured myself knocking on her front door, waiting for the obese woman with 30 cats to greet me, shower scrubber in hand.

"Why? So I can sneeze all over her beloved kittens?" I wrinkled my nose. I felt liked sneezing just thinking about it.

She gasped. _"You never told me you were allergic to cats!"_

"Guess it never had to come up."

"_Hmm…should I send this cute kitten I got you as a goodbye present back to the pet store then?"_

"You what?" I cried into the receiver, almost tripping over a crack in the pavement.

"_Relax, Rachel. I'm only kidding." _She giggled.

"Yeah, you seem to be doing that a lot lately."

"_How do you want me to be then? Sulky all the time? PMS with a capital Bitch?"_ I was shocked to hear the bitterness in her voice and I wondered where all this was coming from.

"Quinn, that's not what I meant. I just feel like you aren't acknowledging this situation the same why I am." I stopped under a streetlight. I looked up into the warm, yellow light, willing it to radiate warmth but felt none.

Neither of us spoke for a while until I heard scuffling and muffled voices on her end of the line. She sighed into the phone. "_Listen, I've got to go. Mom wants me to help pack her porcelain vases. I'll talk to you later, okay?"_

It wasn't as if I had much of a choice. I felt like a puppet on a string, aimlessly being tugged here and there. When Quinn needed me, I'd wrap her in my arms and nuzzle into her neck like she wanted. When she felt like being alone, I'd give her all the space she needed until she'd come to me, needing me again. It wasn't like me to feel so out of cycle but as long as my world revolved around Quinn, I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Of course, Quinn. I love you."

"_I love you." _Click. I brought the phone away from my ear, wincing because of having the phone against it for so long. We'd been on the phone for two hours, 8 minutes, and 33 seconds but it didn't seem enough. It never did.

I continued walking, feeling the cold seep into my knee high socks, letting it numb me. The nightly walks might not suit me, I realized. It gave me too much time to think, too much time to be alone. I found a bench and decided to sit down and wait for something else to do with my life.

**But I don't know where to go****  
****So I think I'll sit and stay here a while****  
****Till I figure it out**

_You, you, you. When you leave, I don't think I'll have anything better to do, to think about. You were my only friend, too. I suppose forming new alliances will be inevitable. You'll probably find new friends as well. But somehow I hope that you don't find somebody else to love. I want you to be happy. But please don't break my heart._

I curled my feet under me as a cold breeze brushed past, causing leaves to rustle beneath the bench. I knew it was ridiculous to sit out here in the frigid cold at night. My light sweater did no justice to keeping me warm and I knew that if I stayed out here longer, my throat would freeze and I'd ruin my vocal chords. Okay, perhaps the effects wouldn't be so drastic but it never hurts to expect the worst.

I checked the time on my phone knowing what I wanted to do. My yellow watch brightly read 8:21. I'd already done all my homework for the next day, Friday, and surely my fathers would allow me to stay out longer. They know how I felt. I sent a quick message to one of my fathers and tucked my phone into my sweater before jogging away from the somber, yellow circle of the streetlight.

**So let the wind blow us****  
****To wherever it says****  
****We are supposed to go**

_You'll get mad at me, for sure. I'm not supposed to be doing this, but how can you deny me any longer? Give me just this because I'm following my heart. My mind tells me time and time again to have some self-control but please. Just this once. Let me be the selfish Rachel Berry that everybody is acquainted with, and get what I want. What I need._

There was no doubt in my mind about heading up to Quinn's house. I knew how to get there but I had never gone inside before. I could chalk it up to Quinn's cowardice alone, but I knew that I was scared myself. In school, we'd cultivated a proper, behaved display of public affection that was the total opposite of Brittany's and Santana's. Because of Quinn's former status as captain of the Cheerios, people still respected her and so no one dared condemn our modestly-linked hands or featherlike kisses. We could have some ounce of security at school.

But at her home, where her parents had the intuition and perception of private eye investigators, there was absolutely no way to hide our feelings for each other. In as much as we can keep our hands to ourselves, we discovered how linked our minds really were. If she shifted in her seat, I would adjust myself as well. When our eyes met, their contact lingered for a painfully longer moment. It was nothing to the unbeknownst, but the Fabrays readily assumed anything, their accusations somehow always being entirely correct.

So that's why I decided not to enter through the front door. Their large house sat atop a hill, making all sides visible, including the backyard if viewed from another angle. Though the house is surrounded by a wrought-iron gate in the front and a picket fence at the back, the solely-lit window on the second floor facing the backyard was telltale that it was Quinn's. The curtains were drawn from within, but that didn't matter because the window's opened outward, allowing me to slip in.

As I crept up the fence, I silently prayed that there was no security alarm system that would signal if an intruder, me, had breached the house. Luckily for me, climbing the fence had been a success.

_I can't believe I'm doing this._ I thought to myself as I tiptoed across the professionally trimmed grass. The backyard had a pool and a Jacuzzi that reminded me of when Quinn and Finn had miraculously 'conceived' a child because of Finn's 'magical torpedo sperm'. I snickered to myself. Everything seemed so long ago when all of it had transpired just last year.

The light was on in the living room and I heard the screech of packaging tape being pulled. They must have been wrapping up some last minute furniture before tomorrow. This gave me enough time to climb up the side of the house and into Quinn's hopefully-unlocked window.

I braced myself against the gutter. Thankfully, Quinn's mother was into gardening so there was a mesh gate on the side of the house that she used for her orchids. I vaguely wondered what would happen to the beautiful flowers when they leave. Who would tend to them? Carefully, I lifted myself up on the mesh. It whined under my weight; the thin metal wiring creaked as I pressed my weight into it to climb higher. More than once, I slipped, slicing my forearms into the gate. I didn't care about the wounds; I cared about the noises I was making and imagined the fit Mr. Fabray would have if he saw a tiny little robber climbing up to his daughter's window.

Chuckling in spite of myself, I heaved upwards once more before clutching onto the windowsill. I pulled myself up enough to open the window. When I finally had my feet firmly planted on Quinn's carpet, I let out a huge breath that I didn't know I was holding in. The whole anxiety about climbing into a high up window was the very reason why I hated it when Quinn would climb up mine.

As soon as my breathing calmed down, I allowed myself to survey the room, the extremely bare, cold room. It was as if no one had lived in it for a long time. The walls were naked, marked only by the edges of where posters might have been, the dust accumulating at the corners of a rectangle that used to be there. The wall cabinets were slightly ajar, revealing nothing inside. A corner where I assumed her desk and laptop would be had accumulated dust bunnies. In the center of the room was her bed. I'd assume they would stow that away as well, but I guessed that Quinn fought her way to have her bed until they would actually have to leave. It was a canopy bed, as big as my own, with white curtains draping over the sides.

Quinn told me that because the furniture was gone, her parents had been sleeping in a hotel for the past three days. I remember playfully coercing her to bring me to her house for some nighttime fun, but she always shot me down, paranoid that her parents might forget something and drive back only to hear her moaning my name.

"_Think about it. If they catch us, then they might not want to bring you to Seattle anymore!" I ventured excitedly._

_She quirked an eyebrow at me. "I'm not sure what's worse in that theory, them not wanting me, or them planning to send me to a nunnery instead."_

"_I never said they'd force you into an abbey, Quinn."_

"_Yeah, but they probably will. They've got Sisters of St. Monica on speed dial."_

_I scoffed. "Why are you so scared for me to meet your parents anyway? I could just be, I don't know, a friend?"_

"_Baby, to them you're the pitiful girl of misfortune condemned to have two heathen, gay fathers. And who's Jewish. Who dressed funny."_

"_Did they say that in verbatim or did you?" I cocked my head, wondering if that's how Quinn saw me before we became friends, lovers._

_She sighed then kissed me soundly. "Trust me, what I said to you right now is actually ten times nicer than how Russell Fabray says anything about the Berrys."_

I moved over to the edge of the bed and sat down, marveling at the softness of the mattress. I ran my hand over the comforter and thought to myself, this is where she sleeps—where she lies most vulnerable apart from in my arms. This is where she found comfort when her own family had given her none, where she'd curl up into the blanket, clutching her stuffed lamb—a piece of security she never had the courage to let go of. I had teased her about it before but I realized as I sat in the empty room that this four-cornered void probably didn't look as different as when it was full. Didn't _feel_ as different.

Feeling vulnerable myself, I kicked off my shoes and snuck into the covers, wincing slightly at the burn in my arms from climbing up the mesh gate. I closed my eyes and thought of being invisible while I patiently waited for Quinn.

**When you want something but can't name it****  
****It's under a streetlight****  
****It's something you've never seen before****  
****Open the door****  
****It's something you've always been afraid of****  
****It's under a streetlight****  
****And now all you want is more**

_This isn't goodbye, Rachel. It's more like, I'm-going-to-see-you-soon-but-I'm-not-sure-when-because-fate-likes-to-fuck-around. You've just got to trust me. I want you more than anything else in this world, but for now, we just have to wait. Wait 'til we can be together and actually _be_ together. Until then, you'll know where to find me._

"Alright, ladies! I think we can call it a day. I usually hate having to pack things myself but this was appreciative bonding time, wasn't it?" His polo was unbuttoned and his hair was disheveled as he straightened up from taping the last box of furniture. I cringed hearing my father say that he actually enjoyed spending time with his family. Since when had he liked manual labor?

My mother noticed me. "Quinnie, are you okay?" I looked at her and erased my annoyed visage from my face, a trick I had learned throughout my years of living under constant supervision in the Fabray House.

"Of course," I pretended to stifle a yawn. "I'm just a little tired. I think I'm going to bed now. Do you want me to lock up before you leave for tonight?" My parents had already packed up their furniture in their room including their bed so they had been staying at a hotel nearby. They insisted that I join them but I preferred the privacy in a house where I virtually had none. And I preferred the silence.

"That won't be necessary, sweetie. Your mother and I will be leaving soon, anyway. We'll be back early in the morning so be ready, alright?" My father buttoned up his polo as he instructed me and reached for his coat.

I nodded my acquiescence. "I'll set my alarm for 5:30. Good night, Daddy." I strode over to him and pecked his cheek. "'Night, Mom." I said, giving her a hug.

"Sweet dreams, Quinnie. Oh, I just hate leaving you here all by yourself." _Don't worry, I seriously don't mind not seeing you and Dad around here._

"I'm fine, Mom. It's not like I'm a little girl anymore." I rolled my eyes and she pinched my nose, playfully.

"Oh, yes you are, my little daughter." My dad towered over me and placed a kiss on my head.

I saw them out and then closed the front door, letting out a sigh of relief as I pressed my forehead into the cool wood. When I felt the engraving of the wood deeply denting my forehead, I pushed away and trod to the stairs, rubbing angrily at my forehead. I walked into my room and switched the light on, nearly tripping over myself when I saw my bed move. I stopped in my tracks as I peered closer to my bed. Rachel was curled up on my side. She was facing the door so I could see the tired expression on her face even in her sleep.

Leaning against the door frame, I continued staring at Rachel, unwilling to move closer yet. I felt guilty for causing her so much pain and anxiety but this wasn't something that I'd choose for myself. For us. Before I could let the tears fall again, I opened the door causing the hinges to creak and rouse Rachel from her sleep.

"Hey," I whispered softly.

"Hi," a sleepy Rachel emerged out of my blankets, rubbing her eyes and I fought hard not to smile at how adorable she looked.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." She replied simply. "Are your parents gone?"

"Yeah, they left for the hotel. How did you know?" When I felt my shock and surprise fade away, I padded over to my bed, sitting near Rachel's knees. I felt instantly calmer when I draped my arms across her legs, relishing the contact even if the blanket was over them. Her body warmth emanated even through that.

"I heard the car drive out. I thought you left with them." She knew that my parents were booked into a hotel because they didn't want to have to suffer in a house with no furniture. Still, she looked down and I knew she felt worried.

"No, I'm right here…" My voice came out as a whisper, as if I was afraid that someone else would here when we were the only people in the house.

Maybe it wasn't the right thing to say because Rachel broke out into tears again, staining my pillow with them. Immediately, I extended my hand and let it rest in the crook of her neck, massaging it gently. As I sat there stroking her neck, I heard her mumble something into my pillow and I leaned forward, trying to make out what she was saying.

"What, baby?"

She looked up at me with red, puffy eyes and I realized that she'd been crying even earlier. "I said, I don't want you to go. I want you to stay _right here_."

My resolve crumbled and I laid my body next to her, almost on top of her. I placed my chin on her shoulder and looked at her pleadingly. "I thought we've been through this already, Rachel. Can we just enjoy the night and forget every—,"

"No, I can't forget! This is it, Quinn." Her raised voice caused me to jolt back from her body. "You're leaving tomorrow and then that's it. You're going to meet new people, fall in love and then forget about me, but here's the thing: I _can't_ forget about _you_. God, you are seriously my only friend, the only other person I can talk to about anything." I wanted to defend myself and tell her that I most certainly would _not _find somebody to replace her. It's just not possible. Instead, I folded my hands in my lap and let her continue.

"I've been strong for you these past two weeks because I know how hard it must be for you to leave everything behind. I don't cry in front of you because I don't want you to feel like you can't count on me to be there for you. When you pushed me away, I always came back. When you needed me, I kissed and held you because I wanted to make you feel wanted and beautiful. But right now, right now I need to be the weak one because I can't look at you without hyperventilating, and thinking that I'm going to lose the one person that keeps me breathing." And true enough, shallow breaths started racking her small body and I held her close to me, rubbing her back to help her breathe.

There was really nothing left to say. We'd said all that we needed to say so there was no point in talking anymore. The silence wasn't uncomfortable. While still holding on to Rachel, I maneuvered ourselves so that we were both in the blankets. I noticed that she was still wearing the clothes she wore to school which meant that she came over right after her walk. That was over two hours ago. I held her tighter, loving her even more just because she waited two hours for me. I didn't know how that made sense but suddenly I was kissing her all over her face.

She moaned into my mouth when I traced her bottom lip with the top of my tongue. I moved on top of her and nestled my hips into the junction of her thighs. She gasped as I ground my hips into hers and more tears started pouring from her closed eyes.

"Please," she whispered.

"What do you need, baby?" I huskily replied, nipping and sucking on her collarbone as my hands began roaming over her taut stomach. I felt her thighs squeeze my hips and her hands pushing into my lower back, bringing me closer to her.

"Please, Quinn. I need you all over me. I don't want to forget." She leaned up and crashed our mouths together. I knew exactly what she was talking about. She didn't want to forget what it felt like to be this close to each other, feeling everything, just the two of us. _I_ especially didn't want to forget what she sounded like. I'd miss her wonderful singing, her exponential words, even her endless rants. But most of all, I would love the sounds she would make when she surrendered herself to me. Her breathy moans when I'd lick her earlobe, her tiny mewls when I'd tease her swollen bud with my tongue, her desperate whimpers when I'd moved into her too slowly for her liking, and that delicious 'un-sound' when she opens her mouth as I make her come.

I broke away from the kiss and removed my hands from her abdomen. She looked up at me in confusion, but I tugged at the hem of her blouse. "Off," I managed to croak out. As soon as she peeled off her shirt to reveal those perfect breasts that I'd miss, I dove in and bit her left nipple through the fabric of her bra. She clutched my head to her chest and let out a surprised moan.

"So good," she keened. I smiled to myself as I brought my hands to her chest, unclasping the bra from the front.

"Finally wore the bra that I love, huh babe?" She knew how much I liked this particular bra because the front clasp made it so much easier to unravel her breasts.

"Mhmm," she murmured distractedly, running her hands along my sides, bunching up my shirt. I swiftly took them off and went back to nipping and sucking her nipples.

"I bet you planned this, hm? Right after your walk?" I inched down her body, kissing random places on her stomach as she squirmed beneath me, burning for more.

"You climbed into my window—a dangerous feat, I must say—but I'm not mad at you for it because it means that you're here, and I can do _this_." I spread her thighs to reveal her glistening sex. I licked my lips, eager to taste the wetness that had been seeping from her core and onto my sheets.

Not wasting anytime, I dunked my head and licked a long line up her slit. Her hips shuddered and I grasped them to hold her down. Her arms started flailing around, clutching at anything before they rested in my hair, tugging me so that my nose rubbed at her clit.

"I'm going to make you feel so good," I breathed over her sex. I inhaled through my nose and got caught up in the heady, sexy smell of her arousal.

"Yes," she hissed as I drew tantalizing circles around her clit. I played around with it, until I felt her tugging my hair upwards. "Quinn, u-up here…" she managed to breathe out through her panting.

I gave one last open-mouthed kiss to her swollen bud then crawled up her body, kissing as much skin as possible. As soon as our heads were level, she passionately kissed me, encircling her arms around my shoulders, bringing our breasts to rub against each other. Though mine were still clad in my bra, I could feel the heat of her skin on mine, causing my nipples to harden. She moaned and mewled in our kissing and I knew that she preferred it better this way.

She liked that she can hold me in her arms and look into my eyes as I brought her into ecstasy. I broke from the kiss and nuzzled my nose into hers as I brought my hand down to cup her sex. Her eyes rolled back into her head and opened her mouth in a moan which I swallowed with mine. I loved capturing her sounds with my mouth, the vibrations it made really connected me to her, to everything she was feeling.

"Now," she breathed into my mouth. I slightly nodded and carefully pushed two fingers into her pulsating sex. I felt myself gush into her thigh at how hot and wet she felt around my fingers. I had to compose myself before continuing, using my hips to push deeper into her. She clutched my shoulder for support and started biting and kissing my neck.

"Baby, n-no…" I moaned as her tongue traced the veins in my neck. She couldn't leave bite marks on my neck that I'd have to lie about to my parents because I don't know how convincing I'd be.

She groaned and bit harder on my pulse point. I plunged my fingers faster, causing her to break away and gasp. I knew that would make her stop and I smiled to myself, tracing my thumb around the hood of her clit just to tease her more. She bucked her hips into me, bumping into my own clit, making me groan in pleasure. I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Don't tease me," she looked up at me as sharply as she could, considering how hooded and lust-filled her eyes were.

"Don't _bite_ me," I emphasized with a sharp thrust, earning a yelp of pleasure. Her moans were entering their crescendo and all I had to do was time them with my increased thrusting.

"I—ungh—want _everyone_ t-to—mmh—know who you b-belong _to!" _With that, she arched her back into an impossible angle and let out a hair-rising scream of passion. She raked her nails down my back and I bucked faster into her to meet my own release. Even when she had stopped shuddering in the aftershocks, I was still shamelessly humping her thigh until I saw a flash of white burn into my eyes and I convulsed, panting into her neck. She stroked my hair away from my face as I rode the last waves of my orgasm and I slowly pulled out of her.

"I'm yours, Rachel." I breathed sleepily into her neck, exhaustion taking control of my eyelids. I felt too comfortable to move off of her and I hoped that she wasn't being smothered by my weight.

"I know, baby. Go to sleep." She kissed the top of my sweaty head while I groaned in protest.

"Don't want to sleep…want to stay awake with you…"

I felt her smile. "You don't sound so convincing."

"Oh, wait. I need to set my alarm." I turned my head the other way in search for my phone. She found it first and began pressing buttons.

"Five-thirty, right?" She asked. The light from the cellphone illuminated her glistening face.

I smiled and kissed her neck in thanks while I snuggled up closer and reluctantly let darkness take over.

**I don't mind the wait it's fine****  
****As long as you know****  
****It's the wait that could be the something**

_I'm ready. I'm ready to let you go now. Maybe this parting will serve a better purpose. I'll learn to be more patient. I'll learn to be more open. I'll learn to protect my heart better. I'm going to wait for you to come back and if we still both feel the same, then we'll know that we waited for something bigger than us and by then I can say that Rachel Berry achieved all her dreams._

Quinn wasn't heavy on top of me. I barely felt the weight. The burden. This last act of intimacy, closeness, trust was all I needed to let go.

As I lay there, stroking her hair and humming quietly, I fantasized about seeing her again in the future: how we'd both be so grown and filled with wisdom throughout the time we were apart. We'll have things that can't be shared and secrets to keep but I didn't feel the remorse for that because I knew that we'd remember our past. We'd have that foundation to build our own dreams and futures upon.

I shifted slightly, feeling our combined juices drying stickily on our thighs but I felt content.

In the morning, I woke up spooned by Quinn behind me, her phone ringing noisily beside us. We got up and dressed silently, only stopping to nuzzle into each other and occasionally peck each other wherever we could. We climbed down the dark stairs and into the kitchen, finding ourselves bowls of cereal. Again, in silence.

The sun was coming up and I knew I had to head home to prepare for school (if I actually planned on going) before Quinn's parents arrived. She nodded in agreement and got off of the counter, pulling my hand and leading me to the foyer. She unlocked the door but didn't turn around. Instead she leaned against the edge of the opened door, bowing her head.

I walked up to her from behind and rested my forehead against the back of her head, placing my hands on her waist. I inhaled as deeply as I could, committing her soft perfume to memory. Before I could change my mind, I pushed off of her and she exhaled loudly as I moved past her and through the door. I closed it myself and leaned onto it from the outside, hearing her quiet sobs.

With every step I took, I felt myself being strained and pulled from the inside, as if something was preventing me from moving farther. I pushed through it, but as I stepped into my own home, I felt something snap in me and I burst into tears, waking up my fathers who held me and cooed, telling me that it would be all right when they didn't even know what was wrong.

* * *

**Please push that little, green button!**


End file.
